beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Hiro starts to choose who should be battling against the Blitzkrieg Boys. He first chose Daichi. Then he chose Kenny to everyone's shock especially Tyson replacing him. Kenny tries to convince Hiro that Tyson should take part in the match instead of him. Tyson starts to get very angry about the situation and thinks that he can't defeat Kai in battle and that he is weak, and storms out of the team room. The first part of the match between the PPB All Starz and F Dynasty begins with Rick taking on Raul in the first round. Meanwhile Tyson bumps into White Tiger X's coach Tao. As they converse with each other back and forth, Tao takes Tyson with him so he can blow off some steam. They go shopping until they are ultimately expelled from a shop. Back at the bey stadium, Rick defeats Raul with his special move Drop Rock Attack and won with a stadium out. The second match begins with Max vs Juila as she is determined to win due to her brother's loss. But it isn't good enough after Max activates his special move Heavy Viper Wall and defeats Julia. Next up is Team BBA Revolution takes on the Blitzkrieg Boys. The first match is Daichi vs Kai. As soon as they both shoot their beys, Kai, who wanted to battle Tyson instead, simply forces his own Beyblade out of the stadium right towards Hiro's head, missing it by mere centimeters. Dranzer then flies back to him and he leaves the dish, leaving everyone confused. Daichi, who didn't notice that Kai lost on purpose celebrates with Hiro, Hilary, and Kenny being the only ones who are aware of Kai losing on purpose. The second match is Kenny vs Tala. Tyson quickly rushes to Kenny to help support him. With a few close calls Kenny was able to hold his own against Tala's bey. Kenny fights even harder when Tala tells him that he left him because he knew he didn't have a chance at winning. It ends with Kenny becoming outraged. Major Events *Tyson is replaced by Kenny in the battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys. *The PPB All Starz defeat F Dynasty. *Kai battles Daichi again and loses on purpose. *Kenny begins his battle with Tala. Characters *Blader DJ *Tyson Granger *Hiro Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Raul Fernandez *Rick Anderson *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Judy Tate *Tao *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer Beyblades *Strata Dragoon V *Hopper Attack MS *Wolborg 4 *Dranzer G *Draciel V2 *Thunder Pegasus *Torch Pegasus *Rock Bison Featured Beybattles *Rick Anderson (Rock Bison) vs Raul Fernandez (Torch Pegasus) = Rick & Rock Bison *Max Tate vs (Draciel V2) vs Julia Fernandez (Thunder Pegasus) = Max & Draciel V2 *Daichi (Strata Dragoon V) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer G) = Daichi & Strata Dragoon V Songs * I'm Not Going Down Trivia *In the English dub: **Tyson shopping with Tao is not shown for some reason. **Kenny reflecting on the move Kai made in the match is not shown. *This is the last time Max Tate uses Draciel V2. Gallery tumblr_onp5r56TtB1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onp67cABAm1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onp7e7mi1Q1w4q252o1_1280.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 9b96scd.jpg 2081.jpg tumblr_inline_p3mkoeScOP1rhdwlt_540.png Michael03.PNG Screenshot_20190927-175235_1.jpg Screenshot_20190927-175312_1.jpg Screenshot_20190927-175342_1.jpg Screenshot_20190927-175415_1.jpg S03E13-175423_1.jpg S03E13-125046_1.jpg S03E13-125140_1.jpg S03E13-123150_1.jpg S03E13-103815_1.jpg S03E13-103826_1.jpg S03E13-162510_1.jpg S03E13-130601_1.jpg S03E13-162656_1.jpg S03E13-162702_1.jpg S03E13-171648_1.jpg S03E13-130845_1.jpg S03E13-171537_1.jpg S03E13-174754_1.jpg S03E13-174805_1.jpg S03E13-175044_1.jpg S03E13-175024_1.jpg S03E13-135855_1.jpg S03E13-135906_1.jpg S03E13-171742_1.jpg S03E13-171704_1.jpg S03E13-171837_1.jpg S03E13-171714_1.jpg S03E13-185020_1.jpg S03E13-171855_1.jpg S03E13-171903_1.jpg S03E13-184957_1.jpg S03E13-180646_1.jpg S03E13-190153_1.jpg S03E13-190157_1.jpg S03E13-190203_1.jpg S03E13-174847_1.jpg S03E13-174858_1.jpg S03E13-174915_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes